Mauvais mélange !
by Yua-chan
Summary: Ça vous aies sûrement arrivés de vouloir rencontrer vos personnages favoris et si un jour ça arrivait ? Vous pénétrez maintenant dans l'univers fou fou fou de quatre jeunes filles du secondaire. Celles-ci rêve depuis toujours de rencontrer les personnages des DGray-man et Fullmetal alchemist. Résumé plus long à l'intérieur, fic très stupide ! Yaoi. Chapitre d'environ 400.
1. Prologue

Salut ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire !

Quatre cinglées et deux mangas! (Vu le titre, vous devez remarqué que ce sera vraiment stupide !)

Résumé : Ça vous aies sûrement arrivés de vouloir rencontrer vos personnages et si un jour ça arrivait ? Vous pénétrez maintenant dans l'univers fou fou fou de quatre jeunes filles du secondaire. Celles-ci rêve depuis toujours de rencontrer les personnages des DGray-man et Fullmetal alchemist. Pour réaliser leur rêve, elle mettre au point une super potion. Après l'expérience, elles pensent avoir ratées leur coup, mais c'est à leur plus grande surprise, qu'au dîner, elles aperçoient 11 personnes dans la cour d'Ambre ! Mais qu'elle surprise ! C'est Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, Edward, Envy, Winry, Alphonse et Roy ! C'est comme ceci qu'un grand délire apparu …

HUMOUR/ romance

Rating : T (Just au cas où…)

Couple : Yullen et Edvy

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue La transformation de l'univers !**

Il était une fois, des cinglées prénommée : Ambre, Flambe, Émily et Anyssonn. Ces quatres adolescentes n'avaient qu'un seule but dans la vie : Faire sortir les personnages favoris de leurs livres.

Ne sachant que faire pour qu'ils apparaissent, elles abandonnèrent mainte fois, mais à la cent-quatre-vingt-seizième tentative, Anyssonn, la plus jeune du groupe, eu une idée.

-Je sais que ce sera une longue épreuve, mais nous devons étudier les potions … Du Grand-Intendant Komui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est vrai qu'avec toutes ses expériences loufoques, on va bien trouver quelque chose ! répondit Flambe.

C'est ainsi qu'elles commencèrent un long travail. Après deux énormes mois d'effort, elles trouvèrent tous les ingrédients nécessaires :

-Trois forficules

-Une feuille d'érable

-Une défense de mammouth

-De la roche mère

-Un litre d'eau minéral

-Quatre tranches de pain moisis

-Un échantillon de gomme à effacer

-De l'halite transformée (Sel)

-Un ballon gonflé à l'hélium

-Cinq litres de jus de fruits

-Deux pépins de pomme

-Un livre de -man

-Et un livre de Fullmetal alchemist

Chaque ingrédient furent soigneusement placés dans un bol vert fluo en plastique. Instantanément, il eut une grosse explosion de fumée d'où apparut … une petite branche de bois. Les jeunes filles froncèrent les sourcils.

-Donc tous ces efforts n'ont servi à rien ? soupira Ambre.

-Mais c'est impossible ! On a travaillé si fort ! répliqua Flambe.

Ambre, qui tenait le morceau de bois dans ses mains, le balança au hasard dans les aires. Elles sortirent de la salle déçues, sans avoir regardée la piste d'atterrissage du bâton.

Sous le choc avec deux des mangas de la pièce, la branche se rompit en deux bouts et libéra une substance noirâtre, gluante et visqueuse sur les deux livres maintenant ouverts.

De leur côté, les adolescentes rentrèrent chacune chez elles. Aussitôt la porte d'entrée du petit cabanon d'Émily fût complétement fermée, un gros flash survint.

Et c'est ainsi que quatre cinglées changèrent le monde !

**À suivre …**

* * *

Voilà !

C'est vraiment stupide, je sais, mais ce n'est qu'un début ! Si vous voulez rire, vous êtes sur la bonne histoire !

J'espère que ça vous plaît!

Je sais que c'est juste le début, alors vous ne pouvez pas vraiment donnez votre avis, mais j'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre.

Petite review au passage s'il-vous-plaît ! Sinon je ne continuerais pas !

Yuanne


	2. Les plus jeunes décèdent !

Allo !

Ça va ? Moi si ! (Si je ne me sentais pas bien, je n'aurais pas eu envie de posté…)

Bref… Rebienvenue dans cette connerie mentale !

Cette fois ci avec le chapitre 1 ! Les plus jeunes décèdent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Les plus jeunes décèdent !**

-Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter toute ces expériences, on a fait 197 tentatives et là, je suis vraiment tannée ! s'exclama Flambe, les mains en l'air.

-Mais tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimée pouvoir un jour dire : «Allen ? Tu es Allen Walker ? Wow ! J'arrive pas à y croire !» soupira Émily.

-Bon, arrêtons de se plaindre et dépêchons-nous de se rendre chez Ambre ! J'ai faim !

-Ouais dépêchons-nous ! répliqua la dîtes Ambre.

Elles traversèrent le petit raccourci devant la maison d'Émily, pour se rendre chez Ambre.

-Sérieux, j'adore la nouvelle maison de ma mère ! La couleur rouge des feuilles vont super bien avec le brun des murs et du toit ! s'écria Émily.

Pendant qu'elle parlait tranquillement avec Flambe, Ambre se mit à courir.

«GUILLOTINE !»

-Ça y est, elle recommence… soupira Émily.

Mais étrangement, elle revenu encore plus vite qu'elle n'était partit.

-Les filles ! Notre... notre expérience… Elle a … elle a … ELLE A FONCTIONNÉ !

-QUOI!? Sérieux ?s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On fait ce qui avait été décidé ! Flambe s'occupe de Kanda. Toi, Ambre, tu t'occupes de Lavi et Allen. Anyssonn, fait semblant d'être des confuses et moi, je m'occupe d'Envy ! 1, 2 , 3 Here we go !

Les quatre filles partirent à la course. Flambe couru vers Kanda et se jeta à l'arrière de lui pour tirer sur sa queue de cheval. Ambre se précipita sur Lavi et Allen, ce qui les surprit énormément. Anyssonn les regarda comme s'il était des extraterrestes et Émily se balança vers Envy pour lui dire :

«Envy ! Tu es au courant que tu te trouves sur la carte du monde ?»

-QU'EST-TU INSINUE TOI ? s'indigna Envy.

-NON, MAIS TU VA ME LÂCHER ! se fâcha Kanda.

-Euh, Kanda… calme-toi ! s'essaya Allen, ensuite, il se retourna vers les quatre adolescentes. Je peux savoir où nous sommes et qui vous êtes ?

-Vous êtes en 2012 au Canada ! Je suis Émily ! Voici Ambre, Flambe et Anyssonn !

Avant qu'Allen ne puisse répondre, Ambre, glissa vers un petit blondinet, Ed.

-Mais c'est ma petite crevette préférée ! dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SERAIT APPORTÉ COMME UN GRAIN DE SABLE PAR LE VENT DANS LE DÉSERT ?

-La crevette est un fruit de mer renommé ! Tu devras être reconnaissant !

Ne contrôlant plus son corps, Ed balança sont poing en avant pour frapper la jeune femme, qui évita de justesse le coup, mais qui fit semblant d'avoir été touché et d'avoir péri noblement (Enfin d'après elle).

-NON ! cria Anyssonn.

La cadette sortit un couteau à beurre et l'enfonça dans une pochette de faux sang cachée dans sa veste. Émily, elle, tomba à genoux et mima la tristesse absolue. Tandis que Flambe, elle se mit dans une colère incroyable.

-TU L'AS ASSINÉ ! CRIMINEL ! s'écria-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment que le kendoka s'approcha d'elles pour briser cette belle comédie.

-Si vous voulez vraiment qu'on croit que vous vous êtes suicidée, faudrait peut-être que toi, tu ailles vraiment reçue un coup et que toi, tu utilises un couteau… coupant !

-Ah… tu n'es pas drôle ! Mais bon, avec toi, fallait s'en douter. Bref… soupira Anyssonn. Je vous annonce maintenant le départ de la chasse … AUX LIMACES !

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Un peu plus long que 400, mais pas grave !

Ça vous a plu. Déplu ?

Reviews ?

Yuanne


	3. La chasse aux limaces !

Salut !

Comment ça va ? Merci pour les magnifiques reviews ! Ça me plait beaucoup d'en recevoir ! J'ai eu un petit retard, mais ça, comme je le dit si bien c'est temps-ci, c'est une autre histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 La chasse aux limaces**

-La chasse aux limaces ? demandèrent-t-ils tous en même temps.

-Oui ! La chasse aux limaces ! Nous allons aller à l'arrière de la maison du père d'Émily et nous allons chasser les limaces ! répondit Anyssonn

-Mais vous êtes stupides où quoi ? s'exclama Kanda

-Exactement et on l'approuve, car nous aimons notre vie comme elle est ! souria Émily.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire qu'on va vous suivre partout où vous allez ?

-Parce que sans nous, vous ne pourrez jamais rentrer à votre époque ! On est en 2012 les amis ! répliqua Ambre

-2012 ?! crièrent la plupart des personnes présentes.

-Exactement, mais pour le moment, vous devez rester ici, car nous devons manger et retourner à l'école.

Le grand groupe acquiesça à contrecœur et pénétrèrent dans la maison d'Ambre. Vingt minutes après s'être assis à table, Émily lança un regard à Ambre, puis à Allen qui se tenait l'estomac. Suivi de ce petit scénario, Ambre se leva et pris une boîte de brownies. Elle la tendit à Allen.

-Tiens, il est midi et tu as faim. C'est évident, dit-elle.

-Merci ! lui répondit-il souriant.

Flambe se leva d'un coup et se mit à paniquer.

-OH NON ! QUI VA BIEN VOULOIR CUISINER POUR ALLEN ?

-HAAAAAAAAAA ! Tu as raison ! Acheter la nourriture, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est belle et bien faire à manger qui l'est ! cria Émily avant de feigner l'évanouissement.

Anyssonn s'élança vers la salle principale et clama :

-QUI EST BON EN CUISINE ICI ?

Personne n'y fit attention.

-SI JE DÉCOUVRE QUE QUELQU'UN M'A MENTI, JE NE VOUS DIRAIS JAMAIS COMMENT RENTRER CHEZ VOUS !

Cette fois-ci, ce fût différent, tout le monde se mit à paniquer, sauf Kanda qui lui soupira d'exaspération et lui répondit.

-Moi. Moi je sais cuisiner.

-Cool, tu pourras nourrir Allen.

Le blandin fit une drôle de grimace et le kendoka la regarda éberlué.

-C'est une blague ? demandèrent Kanda et Allen.

-Non !

-Mais tu veux qu'il me tue où quoi ?

-Non, on va le surveiller ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Euh… les filles, on devrait rentrer à l'école, il est 12 : 14, remarqua Flambe.

-Ouaaaaiis… t'as raison. On devrait ce dépècher à y retourner. Et vous, ne détruisez pas la maison !

Les filles retournèrent à l'école et passèrent leurs deux derniers cours dans l'impatience.

* * *

Ils retournèrent chez Ambre et entrenèrent le nouveau groupe vers la forêt. Après être arrivé, Anyssonn les envoya chacun à un endroit dans les bois.

Ça ne prit que quelques minutes pour que les filles ainsi qu'Allen se mettent à hurler que les limaces sont des insectes répugnant !

-Haha ! Ça c'est un parfait scénario ! C'est partit pour faire un peu de cuisine avec nos récoltes !

* * *

Voilà !

Je n'ai rien à dire… Tant pis.

Yuanne


	4. Concours culinaire !

Allo !

Contente de me voir ? M'enfin si c'est pas le cas, c'est pas grave.

Un léger baiser à la fin !

Bon, je suis pas là pour parler, mais pour vous faire lire la fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Concours culinaire !**

Ambre prit un sifflet pour annoncer le retour à l'entrée de la forêt. Les premiers à revenir fûrent : Winry, un visage empli de dégout. Lenalee, qui tremblait. Allen, qui se tenait l'estomac et se cachait la bouche et Kanda, qui riait. (Évidemment, ça choqué les jeunes et innocentes petites filles qu'elles sont…)

-Arrête de te moquer bakanda ! gémit Allen.

-Haha ! T'avais vraiment l'air d'une fillette moyashi !

-C'est pas drôle !

-Eh Allen ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air dégouté, lui demanda Lavi.

-WOUAHHH! Lavi !? Tu es arrivé quand ?

-Il y a quelques secondes.

-Ne me fait plus peur comme ça !

-Ouais, ouais. Et pourquoi Yû rit ? C'est… un peu effrayant !

-Il se moque de moi !

-Vous étiez en équipe, non ?

-OUI ! ET JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ÊTRE AVEC CE CRÉTIN JAPONAIS !

-Désolé, Allen-chan, mais on adore vous voir travailler ensemble, alors pour le concours de cuisine, vous aller former notre équipe numéro un ! s'exclama Émily toute contente.

-Concours culinaire ? Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner, moi ! se plaigna Allen.

-C'est pas grave, repris Émily. Avec Kanda, peut-être que tu vas avoir des chances de gagner !

Au même moment, Ed et Envy arrivèrent avec un bol plein de limaces, suivi des autres. Anyssonn et Ambre expliquèrent les quelques règles du concours:

-On ne se balance pas les insectes.

-On n'utilise pas de gants.

-On ne mange pas les ingrédients.

-On ne se frappe pas, sinon, on doit embrasser SUR LA BOUCHE son partenaire. (Anyssonn se mit à rire bien fort à cette phrase)

-On ne parle pas aux autres équipes.

-Allez ! C'est partit ! Euh… non les équipes avant ! soupira Flambe

1 : Allen et Kanda

2 : Edward et Envy

3 : Winry et Lenalee

4 : Lavi et Alphonse

5 :Roy et Komui (J'ai peur du résultat !)

Et nous sommes les juges ! Je me sens comme dans défi sucré, là, souria Émily.

Les quatre jeunes imbéciles entrénèrent le groupe chez Émily.

-Allez ! Mettez-vous au travail !

* * *

«C'est dégoutant !»

-Moyashi ! Ferme-là ! Et travail !

-T'es pas cool, Kanda !

-Tu la fermes, crétin ! s'exclama Kanda levant son poing.

-Et ! Ne me frappe pas ! Je ne veux pas t'embrasser !

-Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour avoir le plaisir de te voir souffrir…

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu me touches quand même !

Le blandin lui tourna le dos pour aller prendre le sel, mais ne put que faire trois pas avant de recevoir un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

-AIEUH ! T'es méchant ! s'exclama Allen.

-On s'arrête! Signe de violence ! Kanda ! Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ! sautilla Émily tout contente.

-JE VAIS VOUS TRUCIDEZ !

-ET CALMOS ! répliqua Ambre. On est les seules à avoir trouvé le moyen de vous faire venir et partir ! Mais si il nous en manque une, on vous aides pas !

-Tch !

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça imbécile ! s'écria Allen, boudeur.

-Fait juste te la fermer qu'on puisse en finir au plus vite !

Le kendoka attrapa le poignet du blandin et le colla à lui. (Lavi il rit beaucoup en ce moment !)

-Lâche-moi, sale bakanda !

-La ferme je te dis !

-Je t'ai dit de… commença Allen, avant d'être coupé.

Kanda avait scellé leurs lèvres, ce qui fit rougir de la tête aux pieds le maudit. L'ainé relâcha le gamin qui recula de quelques pas, mort de honte.

-Ah ! Quelle belle fin ! dit Émily dans les nuages.

-Ouais ! Parfaite ! Maintenant on passe à la prochaine étape ! continua Ambre.

-Où vont-t-ils bien pouvoir vivre ?

* * *

Voilà !

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu de le lire !

Reviews ? Négatives ou positive, je m'en fiche, je veux juste savoir ce que vous pensez sur cette fic !

Yuanne


	5. Une maison, c'est pas si gros que ça

Allo ! Je sais que je ne publie pas vite, mais ça, comme mon amie me le dit souvent, c'est mon problème… malheureusement. Bref, je me suis vraiment éclaté à l'écrire et j'espère que vous le trouvez aussi stupide que moi, car c'est le but. Mais bon, je suis pas là pour mettre des messages sans aucun rapport, mais bien pour vous donner la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Problème… une maison ce n'est pas si gros que ça…**

«Où on va pouvoir vivre ?» s'exclama Lenalee confuse.

-Oui, oui ! répondit Flambe, très (très, très, très, très) enthousiasme.

-La dernière fois, ça nous pris deux mois avant de réussirent à récupérer tous les ingrédients. On ne va quand même pas vous laissez dormir dehors ! continua Anyssonn.

-Ben, on aurait pu, répliqua Ambre.

-Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas… soupira Émily.

-Bref ! Bref et Rebref ! L'important, ce n'est pas ça ! On doit leur trouver des habitations ! s'écria Anyssonn.

-OUAIS ! MOI JE SAIS OÙ VA ALLER ALPHONSE ! s'écria Flambe, IL VA ALLER CHEZ ÉMILY ! OUI, OUI, OUI ! CAR ELLE A DES CHATS !

-Ah oui ! Ça c'est une bonne idée ! Moi je dis qu'Envy, il va chez Ysabel ! Comme ça elle va pouvoir décorer sa maison !

-Oui ! Et Edward, il va chez Ophélie ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien s'entendre, souria Émily. Et Winry et Lenalee vont chez Axel, parce qu'en temps qu'amie, je ne peux pas envoyer Lenalee chez une amie qui la déteste et Roy il va…il va… enfin… il va… chez… euh… il va… je ne sais pas… NON ! J'ai trouvé ! Il va chez la grand-mère d'Anysson et de Flambe !

-QUOI !? s'écrièrent les deux concernées.

-Ben je n'avais pas d'autre idée ! Bon, je continue, Komui va aller chez les deux demeurées qui ont Roy chez leur grand-mère. Allen va chez Ambre, la seule digne de ne pas le faire suffoquer à coup de gros câlins, Lavi, lui, hum… (Meurs d'envie de le faire venir chez elle) il va… avec Allen -on peut entendre Lavi sauté en disant «Youpi» en arrière-plan-. Et Kanda… hum, tu viens chez moi ! Car je suis la plus calme ! Ben enfin… Ambre est plus calme que moi, mais c'est juste que si je t'envoie là-bas alors que notre nounours polaire et notre lapin sont là, on va perde sa maison… Et je suis sûrement la seule à avoir vraiment envie de te surveiller pour pas que tu mettes de poison dans la bouffe d'Allen !

-Ben voilà une chose de faite ! s'exclama Anyssonn

-Ouaaaah ! Mais les filles ! Regardez ! On est le 29 là ! L'Halloween est dans deux jours ! J'avais complétement oublié ! s'écria Ambre et Émily surprises.

-L'Halloween ? demanda Allen.

-Oui, t'as nouvelle fête préférée ! Les enfants sortent de chez eux vers 6h et font du porte à porte pour recevoir des bonbons !

Les yeux du blandinet se mirent à briller intensément.

-Des bonbons ?

-SI ! Des bonbons durs, du chocolat, de la gomme à mâcher, toutes, toutes, toutes les sortes de bonbons !

-Woaaaah !

-Mais il vous faut des déguisements ! Car tous les jeunes vont être déguisés !

-Woooow ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Ça, je comprends !

* * *

VOILÀ !

Le prochain chapitre sera un spécial pour l'Halloween !

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Reviews ? Please !

Yuanne ))))

C'est Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Komui,


	6. Un Halloween très spécial !

Allo ! Ça va ?

Je sais que c'était supposé être un spécial Halloween, donc posté la journée même ou le lendemain ou la veille, mais la journée même, je n'ai pas eu le temps, la veille, c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de faire de ce chapitre un spécial et le lendemain, je déménageais, alors pas évident d'écrire si tu trouves pas l'ordinateur, mais bon. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait le chapitre plus long !

Perso, j'adore ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi !

Un petit bisou entre Allen et Kanda pour les Yullenistes et…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 Un Halloween très spécial !

«Il vous faut absolument des déguisements ! s'exclama Émily. Mais je sais pas quoi vous donnez !»

-Moi je sais ! s'écria Anyssonn. Allen sera un joli petit vampire, Kanda, sa belle princesse.

-QUOI ?!

Anyssonn les ignora et continua sur sa lancée :

-Lenalee nous fera une super spider-man !

-Spider-man? demanda la sœur du Grand-Intendant.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Lavi sera un grand lapin, Komui, pour ton ingéniosité et ton imagination remarquable, un cerveau sera parfait, Edward, le seul costume qui m'est venu en tête est une crevette, désolé.

Le blondinet s'énerva, mais ce calma quand Winry sortit sa clé à molette, prête à le frapper.

-Je peux continuer ? Oui, ok ! Envy, pour toi, il ne manque qu'un gros tronc et tu feras un palmier parfait. Winry, une clé à molette te va à la perfection, Roy… pour honorer ton nom de famille, Mustang, tu seras un cheval. Et Alphonse, toi qui adore les chats, tu seras, logiquement, un chat ! Moi, je serais une fée !

-Ouais ! Et moi je serais cosplayé en Lavi ! s'écria Émily.

-Hein ? s'étonna le rouquin.

-Pose pas de question, moi, je serais en Geisha, dit Ambre. Et toi Flambe ? Tu te déguises comment ?

-Moi ? En reine, voyons ! Quoi d'autre ! Je serais la môman de notre Yû-chéri ! Enfin… Kanda…

-Bon, voilà une chose de faite !

-OUI !

* * *

31 octobre 2012 6h37

-OUAIS ! C'EST PARTIT !

Les quatre filles entrénèrent le groupe, encore une fois, et commencèrent pas frapper à la porte dans face. TOC TOC TOC

-Des bonbons où on vous jette un sort !

La femme qui leur avait ouvert la porte leur tendit une poignée de bonbons en souriant.

-Oh ! Mais vous êtes beaucoup dit donc ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-On sait bien, madame ! C'est ce qui rend la soirée agréable ! sourit Émily.

Les filles passèrent en premier et les garçons en deuxième, sauf Flambe et Kanda, celle-ci tirait sur son bras essayant de le sortir de la maison. Comme dicté plus haut, Kanda était magnifiquement déguisé en princesse, mais pas n'importe quelles, la princesse, mais d'Allen ! Puisque ça avait été décidé ainsi, c'est notre blandin national qui avait choisi la robe… Ne voulant quand même pas que Kanda meurt de froid et étant incapable d'imager le kendoka dans une robe anglaise, il opta pour des vêtements typiquement japonais.

Alors, notre admirable Japonais du se vêtir de façon assez caractéri**elle **:

Une douce robe rose, qui soulignait son côté féminin, ses longs cheveux d'un noir ébène retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, certaines de ses mèches retenues par une magnifique fleur de lotus blanche et à ses pieds des getas de la même couleur. Un léger maquillage qui relevait ses traits fragile comme de la porcelaine, ses sourcils froncés cassant l'image de la femme parfaite. Cette robe le rendant si gracieux cachait les moindres mouvements brusques de cet être à l'âme de tsundere. Même la moue de celui-ci pouvait ressembler au sourire plus brillant que l'astre solaire. La beauté de la lame de Mugen à notre cou après cette description était d'un éclat plus éblouissant que neige au soleil durant une chaude journée d'été.

Mais bon, revenons à Flambe et Kanda… La jeune femme tirait inlassablement sur le bras du kendoka pour le faire sortir du bâtiment, mais Kanda, trop honteux, se débattait pour rester en-dedans…

-ALLEZ ! PLUS VITE TU SORTIRAS, PLUS VITE SE SERA FINI!

-JE VAIS TE TRANCHER AVEC MUGEN, ESPÈCE DE FOLLE !

-T'A PAS MUGEN ! ELLE EST ENCORE DANS LE MANGA ! MAINTENANT SORS !

-FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

-HORS DE QUESTION !

-MAIS T'ES CINGLÉE OU QUOI ?

-JE SUIS CINGLÉE ET J'ASSUME ! MAINTENANT, SORS ET VA REJOINDRE ALLEN !

-VAS-Y TOUTE SEULE, DEMEURÉE !

(Vous et moi, on s'entend que les personnes qui passent se posent des questions ?)

-MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME DONNER DES COUPS !

-AH MAIS VOS GUEULES ! cria Lenalee.

-Je me calmerais seulement quand elle me lâchera ! s'exclama Kanda

La brunette ce retourna vers Lavi, Allen, Alphonse, Envy et Edward et s'exclama :

-Mais faites quelque chose !

-On n'a aucun rapport dans cette histoire ! répliquèrent les garçons, excepté Allen.

-Allen, tu as choisi la robe, alors, règle ce problème !

-HEIN ?!

Lenalee empoigna son bras et l'attira vers l'entrée et le poussa, comme un idiot, il trébucha et atterit sur Kanda et ceux-ci s'embrassèrent passionnément, on s'entend que c'est très sarcastique, en tombant à la renverse.

-Moyashi !? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Je…je…je, bégaya ledit moyashi.

-Nan, mais bouges-toi !

Le blandinet se releva mort de honte et tednit sa main à Kanda pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je ne toucherais pas un maudit !

-Ben là, il est trop tard ! s'exclamèrent Anyssonn et Ambre, tu l'as déjà embrassé deux fois !

-Vos gueules !

-Allez ! On y va ! ordonna Émily. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je veux pas revenir à la maison sans bonbons !

C'est ainsi qu'ils purent faire «prise deux» à leur super Halloween !

* * *

Les adolescentes était dans le salon de chez Émily, pendant que les invités… enfin les personnages des deux livres dormaient. Elles se regardaient les unes après les autres, va savoir ce qu'elles pensaient. Soudain, Ambre se leva d'un bond et leur dit en chuchotant :

-Vous croyez que les cheveux d'Envy sont assez solides pour que je me balance avec ?

* * *

Voilà !

Je sais, la fin est stupide ! Mais, je l'aime bien.

Je n'ai pas grands choses à dire à part peut-être Reviews ? Ou encore : À la prochaine !

Yuanne


	7. Je crois que c'est impossible

Me revoilà !

Ça faisait un petit moment, non ? Et bien, voilà la suite, je sais très bien que quand on lit une histoire, ce n'est jamais vraiment plaisant de lire, les petits commentaires de l'auteure, alors je pars et vous laisse lire ce chapitre ;)

Boooonnnneee Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Je crois que... c'est impossible...**

«Si les cheveux d'Envy sont assez solide... se questionna Flambe, C'est une bonne question ! Moi je dis que oui !

-Chut ! chuchota Anyssonn, tu vas réveiller les autres !

-Oh, oui, tu as raison.»

Flambe, qui s'était lever brusquement du sofa se rassit.

«Il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir.

-Tu as raison, Anyssonn, bailla Émily, il faut qu'Ambre vérifie la théorie des cheveux d'Envy et on doit aussi contacter nos amis pour savoir s'il peuvent les accueillir chez eux !

-Ok, bonne nuit !

* * *

_«Hey, Axel, c'est Émily._

_-Ha, salut._

_-Tu sais, à propos des personnages de FMA et de DGM._

_-Euh... ouais ?_

_-Je dois leur trouver des domiciles et je pensais que tu pourrais prendre Winry et Lenalee chez toi._

_-Je ne vois pas d'incovénient._

_-Ok, cool, merci !»_

* * *

_«Euh... salut grand-mère, c'est Anyssonn._

_-Oh, oui, allo._

_-J'ai quelques amis qui n'ont pas d'endroit où habiter et je me demandais si tu pouvais en prendre quelque uns chez toi._

_-Avec plaisir._

_-Ils s'appellent Roy et Komui, merci !_

* * *

_«Salut, Ysabel !_

_-Salut, Émily!_

_-Comment ça va ?_

_-Bien, toi ?_

_-Super ! Je me demandais si ça te dérangerais pas qu'Envy vienne vivre chez toi pour un temps indeterminé, avec ton sadisme, je me suis dit que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui !_

_-Oh ! La tête de palmier situé entre les Étas-Unis et notre pays sur la carte du monde ?_

_-Oui les trois lacs qui forme un palmier !_

_-C'est avec plaisir que je l'accueillerais chez moi ! Ô Canada !_

_- Ô canada, on dort en pyjama ! Au États-Unis, on dort en bikini ! Non, plus sérieusement, on se voit Lundi !_

_-Ok, bye !_

_-Bye._

* * *

_«Oui, allo ?_

_-Salut, Ophélie, c'est Flambe._

_-Oh ! Salut Flambe._

_-Comment ça va ?_

_-Super bien, toi ?_

_-Moi ? Très bien ! Tu passes que tu pourrais prendre Edward chez toi ?_

_-Si tu veux, j'y vois aucun incovénient._

_-Super, merci ! On se voit lundi ?_

_-Ouais, si tu es pas morte d'ici là !_

_-Bye._

_-Bye._

* * *

«Voilà, c'est fait ! s'exclama Émily.

-Je me ferais grand plaisir de vous rafraîchir la mémoire et vous dire dans qu'elle maison de torture, oups, oubliez les derniers mots, vous irez :

1: Edo, tu vas chez Ophélie.

2: Envy, tu vas chez Ysabel.

3: Roy, Komui, vous irez chez la grand-mère de Flambe et d'Anyssonn.

4: Winry et Lenalee, vous allez chez Axel. (On peut entendre Komui crier «LENALEEEEEEE» en arrière plan)

5: Allen et Lavi, vous êtes classé chez moi.

6: Puis Al et Kanda, vous allez rester chez Émily, bref, ici.

-Merci de se magnifique discours ! s'exclama Flambe.

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses !»

L'expression sarcastique d'Ambre se transforma pour devenir l'expression la plus sérieuse en ce monde. Elle se retourna lentement vers Envy. Et rapide comme l'éclair, et s'aggripa à ses cheveux et s'écrasa pitoyablement au sol. Envy se fâcha contre elle et voulu la frapper (La tuer, peut-être..?), mais le regard insistant des autres l'en empêcha. Ambre sortit un calepin du petit sac qu'elle transportait souvent avec elle, et cocha quelque chose à l'aide d'un stylo. Puis elle s'exclama haut et fort :

«Notre hypothèse sur les cheveux d'Envy est fausse, il est strictement impossible de se balancer avec !»

La plupart des gens de la salle se tapèrent le front, tandis que Ambre, Émily, Anyssonn et Flambe se mirent à rire.

* * *

Plus tard, dimanche, 15h04

Émily et Ambre se trouvent devant la forêt, accompagné de Kanda.

«Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ? demanda rageusement Kanda.

-On veut te lancer un défi !

-J'en ai rien à foutre !

-Aurais-tu peur de ne pas réussir ?

-Qu'est-ce-que t'as dit ? siffla mécontent Kanda.

-Je parie que tu es pas capable d'enlever, à l'aide d'un balais, toutes les feuilles mortes qui se trouve dans cette mini forêt !»

Kanda équarquilla les yeux et les regarda d'un drôle d'air.

«Elles sont vraiment malade ou quoi ?»

* * *

Ouaaah ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié cette histoire !

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu !

Reviews ?

Prochain chapitre : Un balayage de la mort qui tue certainement !

Yuanne:)


	8. Un balayage de la mort qui tue

...Allo...(Se cache derrière son chat)

Gomen pour le retard... ce n'était pas dns mes intentions... je pense souvent à mes fics, mais il a rien qui me viens... ou encore, je n'ai juste pas envie de les continuer pour l'instant... Héhé... Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire à pars baragouiner des excuses... alors voici le prochain chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un balayage de la mort qui tue !**

Kanda les fixa avec des yeux de merlan frit... Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était incapable de relever un défi... mais celui-là était clairement impossible ! Débiles aussi... Balayer toutes les feuilles de cette forêt ? Il n'était pas stupide au point d'essayer.

«Vous êtes débiles au point de laisser des défis que vous ne pouvez même pas relever vous-même ?

-Nous sommes folles ! Pas débile ! Allez nous te lançons se défi ! À moins que tu n'en sois pas capable !»

Une veine pulsa sur le front du brun. Elle venaient de le traîté d'incapable ? Elles allaient ravaler leur mots !

«Incapable de relever un défi aussi simple ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !»

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux filles. Elles tendirent un balai au kendoka. Le brun s'enfonça dans la forêt humide. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux filles furent rejoins pas Anyssonn et Flambe.

«Hey ! Les filles ! Qu'est-ce-que...vous... faites...»

Anyssonn s'arrêta dans sa tirade. Ambre et Émily étaient figées, si elles étaient des personnages de mangas, surement aurait telles été toute blanche à ce moment. Flambe passa une main devant leurs yeux.

«Coucou, y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

-Pas possible... il le fait vraiment... commença Émily, en murmurant.

-Et il est sur le point de réussir... continua Ambre sur le même ton.

-De quoi... ?»

Ambre et Émily se retournèrent l'une vers l'autre avec syncronisation.

«Kanda est trop géniaaaaaal !

-Il peut tout faire si on lui en lance le défi !

-Ah oui, oui, maintenant Ambre, tu peux coché la case !»

Ambre prit son petit carnet, ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle cocha un petit carreaux.

«Si on lui en lance le défi, Yû Kanda peut tout faire !

-Super !

* * *

«J'arrive juste pas à croire qu'il est tout balayer... c'est juste... pas possible ! s'exclama Flambe.

-J'ai de la misère à vous croire... mais pourtant... on a bien vu la forêt... toute impécable... trop bizarre...

-C'est trop cool !

-C'est bien beau fantasmer sur Kanda, ajouta Émily, mais c'est quoi qu'on fait maintenant... je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées...

-Hum... je sais pas trop... fit Ambre pensive.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait les faire jouer à vérité ou conséquence ?»

Les yeux Anyssonn s'illuminèrent.

«Ça y est !

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent les trois autres.

-On va les faire jouer à... ! Tambours en arrière plan s'il-vous-plaît.»

Flambe se mit à taper sur le lit d'Émily.

«Alors quoi, alors quoi, alors quoi ?

-JUST DANCE !»

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec des yeux de poissons.

«Quoi... ? C'est une mauvaise idée ?»

Un sourire maquivélique s'étala sur leurs visages.

«Non... C'est super !

-Oh oui ! J'imagine trop Lavi faire la samba !»

* * *

Voilà !

Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas publié, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire enfin se chapitre ! J'en avais envie là !

P.S: Dans Eaux troubles, je suis rendu à écrire le dernier chapitre, je sais comment ça va se dérouler, mais je n'ai aucune idée comment je vais le développer... en plus, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire cette fic pour l'instant...-_-'... je suis désolé... je ne sais vraiment pas quand le chapitre va être publié... mais c'est certain, il va venir ! Encore désolé de l'attente ! Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent encore !

Yuanne:)


End file.
